Tionne Solusar
Tionne Solusar war eine der ersten Jedi des Neuen Ordens. Auch wenn sie über keine großen Fähigkeiten in der Macht verfügte, tat Tionne sich durch ihr stetiges Interesse für die Mythen und Legenden der alten Jedi hervor. Als Jedi-Chronistin sicherte sie viele Aufzeichnungen über die Jedi, aus denen sie Balladen herausarbeitete, die sie ihren Jedi-Getreuen vorsang. Tionne führte ein silbernes Lichtschwert und war mit Kam Solusar, einem weiteren Jedi der ersten Generation, verheiratet. An der Seite von Luke Skywalker arbeitete sie nach Abschluss ihrer Ausbildung als Lehrerin im Jedi-Praxeum und setze diese Arbeit in den Tagen des Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieges auch auf der Flucht vor den Yuuzhan Vong fort, bis sie schließlich zu den Gründern der Jedi-Akademie auf Ossus wurde. Biografie Frühe Jahre Schon in frühester Kindheit zeigte Tionne eine Faszination für die Geschichten über die Jedi, die ihre Großmutter ihr trotz der vielen Versuche des Imperiums, den Orden aus der Galaxis zu tilgen, erzählte. Schon in dieser Zeit hatte sie die Leidenschaft ihrer Großmutter geerbt und es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht, sämtliches überliefertes Material über die Jedi offenzulegen.The Jedi Academy Sourcebook Tionne begegnete ihrem späteren Meister Luke Skywalker schließlich auf der Exis-Station,Who's Who in the New Jedi Order wo der Jedi-Meister einige Artefakte vor der Zerstörung retten wollte. Leviathan Jedi-Ausbildung Luke nahm sie mit nach Yavin IV, wo sie mit Streen, Dorsk 81, Gantoris, Brakiss, Corran Horn, ihrem späteren Ehemann Kam Solusar und der Dathomirhexe Kirana Ti zu den zwölf ersten Studenten des Jedi-Praxeums gehörte, in der Jedi für die Neue Republik ausgebildet werden sollten. Ausgangspunkt aller Lektionen war dabei das Tedryn-Holocron, mit dem Tionne sich ebenfalls sehr stark beschäftigte, da es viel Wissen der alten Jedi-Meister enthielt. Aus Angst, dass dieses Wissen eines Tages verloren sein könnte, übertrug Tionne viel vom Inhalt des Holocrons auf ihre eigenen Archive. Das Holocron war ihr vor allem deshalb eine Hilfe, weil sie viel Wissen fand, was ihr Meister bei seinen Übungen einsetzen konnte. Von daher vernachlässigte sie nicht ihre Jedi-Ausbildung und übte sich mit ihrem Mitschüler Corran Horn, der jedoch unter dem Namen Keiran Halcyon in der Akademie seiner Ausbildung nachging, im Nahkampf. Auch bei einigen weiteren Lektionen Lukes zur Schärfung ihres Sinnes für die Macht war er ihr Partner. Als die Schüler des Praxeums bei einer Lektion in eine Mineralquelle eintauchten und sich dort einer Macht-Vision hingaben, geriet Tionne durch aufsteigende Gase in Gefahr, wobei Corran jedoch in der Lage war, sie zu retten. Der Kampf des Jedi thumb|Tionne spielt in der Akademie eine ihrer Balladen Durch den überraschenden Tod ihres Mitschülers Gantoris durch einen unbekannten Anwender der Dunklen Seite, der als „Schwarzer Mann“ bekannt war, wurde Tionne in die Arbeit von Corran, der zuvor bei CorSec gearbeitet hatte, involviert. Er suchte nach dem Mörder des Jedi-Schülers, wo sie mit ihren Kenntnissen über die Jedi-Geschichte gut dazu beitragen konnte. In der Nacht von Gantoris Tod trauerte Tionne noch stark, doch als Corran sie bat, ihm bei der Bedienung des Holocrons zu helfen, kam sie seinem Anliegen nach. Zuerst half sie ihm, die Geschichte seines Vorfahren Keiran Halcyon aufzuarbeiten, und bot ihm sogar an, eine Ballade über den wahren Keiran zu komponieren, bevor sie sich der Geschichte von Yavin IV auf der Suche nach dem „Schwarzen Mann“ zuwandten. Das Material, das sie zusammentrug, wurde von ihr in der Ballade von Nomi Sunrider zusammengefasst und eines Abends den anderen Schülern vorgetragen. Der neue Schüler Kyp Durron jedoch unterbrach ihre Vorstellung und stellte ihre Version der Geschichte als falsch da, da er die Rolle des Sith-Lords Exar Kun in ein positiveres Licht rückte. Unterbrochen wurde die Diskussion jedoch von dem plötzlichen Erscheinen Mara Jades, die sich im Praxeum zur Jedi ausbilden lassen wollte. Auch stieß die Mon Calamari Cilghal zu ihnen. Der Geist des dunklen Lords Exar Kun, der Schwarze Mann, der Gantoris das Leben genommen hatte, wandte sich einige Zeit später mit der Unterstützung des korrumpierten Kyp Durron gegen Luke und sperrte seinen Geist in eine Zwischendimension, durch die der Jedi-Meister keinen Kontakt zu Tionne und den anderen Schülern aufnehmen konnte. Auf ihren Vorschlag hin wurde sein lebloser Körper in der großen Gemeinschaftshalle untergebracht. Bei dem Besuch von Leia Organa Solo und ihrer Familie machte sich starke Hoffnungslosigkeit unter Tionne und den Studenten breit, da sie nicht sicher waren, ob sie ohne Lukes Hilfe eine richtige Jedi-Ausbildung abschließen konnten. Nachdem Leia ihnen jedoch Mut zusprach, entschlossen sie sich, vorerst auf Yavin IV zu verweilen. Des Nachts zeigte sich jedoch, wie Kun nach Kyp Durron sich nun Streen zu bemächtigen versuchte, den Tionne und die anderen nur knapp davon abhalten konnten, Luke zu töten. In der nächsten Nacht versuchte Kun mit den Kreaturen Yavins Lukes Leben ein Ende zu bereiten, doch dem Jedi-Meister gelang es mit der Hilfe seines Neffen Jacen und seiner Nichte Jaina, wieder einmal seine Pläne zu vereiteln und Tionne und den anderen zu berichten, dass ihm eine Rückkehr nur mit einer Vernichtung des Sith-Lords möglich wäre. Wie Tionne bei einer Versammlung ihrer Mitschüler berichtete, war Kun einst besiegt worden, weil die Jedi des alten Ordens ihre Kräfte im Kampf gegen ihn vereint hatten. Als Kun dann bald darauf wieder versuchte, Streen zu korrumpieren, traten ihm Tionne und ihre Mitschüler gemeinsam entgegen und konnten dem Sith-Lord ein Ende bereiten. Dadurch waren sie in der Lage, ihre Ausbildung ohne weiteres wiederaufzunehmen.Die Meister der Macht Jahre als Meisterin Nach dem Sieg über Kun brach Luke mit Corran Horn ins Suarbi-System auf und Tionne nutze die Zeit, um ihre Mitschülerin Mara Jade beim Essen anzusprechen und sich ihr als Zuhörerin anzubieten. Jade quittierte dies zwar mit einem missmutigen Blick, sandte ihr jedoch später eine Aufzeichnung, in der sie sich entschuldigte und ihr einen Einblick in ihr Leben und ihre Gedankenwelt gewährte.Jedi vs. Sith – The Essential Guide to the Force Zu den ursprünglichen zwölf Schülern gesellten sich am Ende noch Nichos Marr und Cray Mingla, an deren Seite Tionne ihre Ausbildung fortsetzte.The Essential Guide to Characters Mit Cray verband sie zudem eine Freundschaft. Darksaber – Der Todesstern In diesem Jahr erfuhr Mara Jade von der Existenz einer weiteren Hand des Imperators – Roganda Ismaren. Diese Offenbarung veranlasste Tionne, sie um einen Bericht über mögliche weitere Agenten des Imperators zu bitten, was Jade auch tat, sodass Tionne für ihre Aufzeichnungen über Lumiya informiert wurde.Zu dieser Zeit kam bei einer Mission auf Palpatines Auge Tionnes Mitschülerin Cray um und ihr Körper bot nun der Jedi-Ritterin Callista Ming Platz, sodass es Tionne als ihre Aufgabe ansah, der Jedi des Alten Ordens dabei zu helfen, ihre mit der Übernahme des Körpers verlorenen Kräfte in der Macht wiederzuerlangen. Hierfür zeigte Tionne ihr eine Aufzeichnung über Ulic Qel-Droma, der in der Macht geblendet worden war. Gleichzeitig musste sie sich von Cilghal, Kyp und Dorsk 81 verabschieden, die sich entschlossen hatten, die Jedi-Akademie zu verlassen. Mit der Zeit kamen weitere neue Schüler in die Akademie, deren Ausbildung Tionne und die anderen Jedi übernahmen. Um den Schülern Platz zu bieten, wurde der Wiederaufbau vom Tempel des Blaublattheins eingeleitet, als Kyp und Dorsk überaschenderweise wieder zurückkehrten und von einer imperialen Bedrohung berichteten, die den Tempel bedrohte. Tionne wurde damit beauftragt, im Kommunikationszentrum Unterstützung der Republik zu alamieren, doch diese Aufgabe scheiterte, als das Imperium ein Störnetzwerk auswarf. Unter Dorsk 81s Führung bündelten die Jedi schließlich ihre Kräfte, um die angreifende Flotte aus dem System zu schleudern, doch unmittelbar darauf erschien die Jedi Hammer, ein Supersternzerstörer unter Admiral Natasi Daalas Kommando, der ihnen weiter zusetze. An der Seite von Luke und Callista streifte Tionne durch den Dschungel und konnte mit ihrem Meister eine Fliegende Festung unschädlich machen. Nach Ende der Schlacht regelte sie mit ihren Mitschülern den Wiederaufbau. Zu dieser Zeit brach Kyp mit Dorsk 82, dem Bruder des verstorbenen 81, nach Corbus auf. Da Tionne keine Meldungen von ihnen erhielt, beschloss sie, einige Recherchen über den Planeten anzustellen, bei denen sie herausfand, dass alle bisherigen Siedlungen auf dem Planeten aus unbekannten Gründen zerstört waren. Dies veranlasste Streen und Kirana zu deren Unterstützung nach Corbus zu reisen. Nach der Corellia-Krise im Jahr 18 NSY entschlossen Kam und Tionne sich zu einer Heirat.The New Essential Guide to Characters Da es sich hierbei um eine der ersten Jedi-Hochzeiten im Neuen Orden handelte, gab es keine richtigen Richtlinien, weshalb sich das Ehepaar eine eigene Zeremonie in der Jedi-Akademie überlegte. Ein Jahr später, kurz nach dem Friedensvertrag mit dem Imperium, wurde auf Coruscant die Hochzeit von Luke und Mara Jade angekündigt, weshalb Kam und Tionne, die zu jenem Zeitpunkt auf Yavin IV im Praxeum weilten, sich entschlossen, nach Imperial City zu reisen und Wurth Skidder und Ganner Rhysode die Leitung der Akademie zu übertragen. Tionne begann von daher die Arbeit an einer Ballade, die sie auf der privateren Jedi-Hochzeit singen wollte. Bei dieser Veranstaltung traute Kam das junge Paar, während Tionne zu den Gästen der Hochzeit gehörte. An der Seite von Leia, Mara, Winter Celchu, Iella Wessiri Antilles und Mirax Terrik Horn besuchte sie als eine der Brautjungfern ein Wellnesscenter, nach dem sie sich spontan entschlossen, eine Partie Slingball gegen die Champion Staffel zu spielen, die sie auch gewannen. Nach der Partie bot Tionne ihrer Freundin Mara noch an, sie nach Hause zu begleiten, was jedoch von ihr abgelehnt wurde. UnionDrei Jahre vergingen, als Tionne bei einem Ausflug auf Tatooine bei den Tusken Tahiri Veila fand, eine junge machtsensitive, die sich in der Folgezeit auf einige Abenteuer mit Anakin Solo begab. Mit ihren Recherchen fand sie kurz darauf heraus, dass das Lichtschwert von Obi-Wan Kenobi sich in der Burg Bast auf Vjun befand. Mit Ikrit und den beiden Kindern reiste sie zum Planeten und konnte neben dem Lichtschwert auch das Asli-Krimsan-Holocron bergen, welche jedoch beide von Uldir, einem Mann, der selbst gern ein Jedi sein wollte, gestohlen wurde. In der Exis-Station konnten sie beide Artefakte jedoch sicher in ihre Gewahrsam bringen.The New Essential Chronology thumb|Kam und Tionne in der Akademie Vier Jahre vergingen, bis Jacen und Jaina Solo mit Tenel Ka Djo und Lowbacca in die Akademie eintraten und ihre Ausbildung unter der Führung von Tionne und Luke begannen. Nachdem Luke aufgrund einer dringenden Angelegenheit die Akademie für einige Zeit verlassen musste, übernahm Tionne den Unterricht aller jungen Schüler und läutete dies am ersten Abend mit einer Ballade über Exar Kun und Vodo-Siosk-Baas ein. Die nächste Stunde läutete sie mit einer Geschichte ein, bevor sie ihre Schüler ermutigte, sich in der nächsten Zeit auf die praktischen Aspekte ihrer Jedi-Ausbildung zu konzentrieren. Hierbei erhöhte sie den Schwierigkeitsgrad, dem sich ihre Schüler stellen mussten, von Mal zu Mal immer mehr. Die Hüter der Macht Schließlich waren die Schüler so weit, dass sie mit dem Bau ihres Lichtschwertes beginnen konnten, weswegen Tionne mit ihnen Übungen durchführte, durch die sie ihre Praxis beim Nutzen der Waffe verbessern sollten. Um die Übungen dann abzurunden, erzählte sie ihren Schülern die Geschichte von Nomi Sunrider aus der Zeit des ersten Sith-Krieges. Lichtschwerter Leiterin der Akademie Tionne setzte die Ausbildung ihrer Schüler fort und in einer weiteren Übungsstunde duellierte Tionne sich mit ihrer Schülerin Tenel Ka, der es sogar gelang, einen überaschenden Angriff ihrer Meisterin vorauszuahnen und abzuwehren, wofür Tionne die Dathomiri lobte.Die Rückkehr des Dunklen Ritters Als Tenel Ka mit Jacen Solo und einigen anderen nach Kashyyyk aufbrach, übernahm Tionne die Pflege von Jacens kleinem Zoo. Mit ihrem Schüler Raynar Thul brach Tionne während der Reise nach Kashyyyk zu einer Übungsstunde im Tempel auf dem See auf, wo sie jedoch von Lowbacca abgeholt werden musste, da das Zweite Imperium einen Angriff auf den Waldmond plante und alle verfügbaren Kräfte zur Organisierung einer Verteidigung genutzt werden mussten. Während des Fluges ermahnte sie ihren Schüler, da man das Zweite Imperium entgegen seiner Ansichten nur gemeinsam besiegen konnte. Bei der Verteidigung tat sich die Jedi-Chronistin mit einer Gruppe Schüler zusammen, die vier Dunkle Jedi des Zweiten Imperiums in eine Falle lockten, was ihnen auch erfolgreich gelang. Bei weiteren Kampfhandlungen jedoch verletze Tionne sich ihren Arm und versengte sich die Haare, überlebte aber''Angriff auf Yavin 4, sodass sie einige Zeit später einer Anhörung im Senat der Neuen Republik beiwohnen konnte.Das Vermächtnis des Imperiums'' Als ihre vier Schüler schließlich ihre Ausbildung auf Yavin IV beendeten, bereitete Tionne ein neues Lied über deren Taten vor, dass sie bei der Abschlusszeremonie sang.The Crystal Nachdem Kam die Ausbildung seiner Padawan Octa Ramis abgeschlossen hatte, übernahm das Ehepaar die Verwaltung des Jedi-Praxeums. thumb|Tionne mit ihrem Instrument. Im Jahr 25 NSY brach der Krieg gegen die Yuuzhan Vong aus und Luke Skywalker berief das Jedi-Konklave auf Yavin IV ein, an dem Kam und Tionne als Verwalter der Jedi-Akademie beiwohnten. Nach Lukes Begrüßung führte Tionne ihre jüngeren Studenten wieder zum Unterricht zurück, während Kam sich an den Diskussionen beteiligte.Die schwarze Flut Kurz darauf informierte sie Mara Jade über die Liebesbeziehung ihrer beiden Schüler Octa Ramis und Miko Reglia und ihre Arbeit bei der Rekonstrutkion der Geschichte der Jedi wurde von der Twi'lek Daeshara'cor bei einer Versammlung, der die Chronistin ebenfalls beiwohnte, gewürdigt. Das Verderben Während eines Besuches von Talon Karrde unterrichteten die Solusars gerade eine Klasse jüngerer Schüler, denen auch Tahiri Veila angehörte, im Gebrauch einiger Machttechniken. Durch ihre Anwesenheit wurde eine Illusion mit den Techniken der Fallanassi aufrechtgehalten, welche die Akademie vor der Entdeckung durch die Yuuzhan Vong schütze.Die letzte Chance Diese Illusion wurde jedoch extrem geschwächt, als Kam, Tionne und Ikrit als einzige auf Yavin IV zurückblieben, während der Rest der älteren Jedi dem Jedi-Konklave auf Coruscant beiwohnte. Zu dieser Zeit befand sich ein Schiff der Friedensbrigade im Oribt des Mondes, einer Gruppe Kollaborateure, die mit den Yuuzhan Vong zusammenarbeiteten. Auf die Jedi war mittlerweile ein Kopfgeld ausgesetzt worden, weshalb für die Akademie höchste Alarmbereitschaft bestand. Bei der Ankunft von Anakin Solo wurde von daher eine Konferenz mit Tionne, Kam, Ikrit und Tahiri Veila einberufen. Da sich Unterstützung durch die Schmugglerallianz unter Talon Karrde und Shada D'ukal auf dem Weg befand, beschlossen sie, die Jedi in Meister Ikrits Höhle zu verstecken, weshalb Tionne sofort aufbrach, um die Schüler zu den Booten zu bringen. Als Karrde und D'ukal mit einigen Friedensbrigadisten erschienen, halfen die beiden Jedi ihnen dabei, die Kollaborateure auszuschalten und mit den Kindern auf die Wilder Karrde zu fliehen. Anakin und die Yuuzhan Vong Hüterin der Jedi-Schüler Während Kam sich entschloss, bei Karrde zu bleiben und die Rettung von Anakin und Tahiri zu unterstützen, die noch auf dem Planeten geblieben waren, bestieg Tionne mit D'ukal die Idiot's Array, um die Jedi-Schüler nach Coruscant zu bringen. Von Imperial City aus ging es auf die Fliegender Händler, dem Sternzerstörer von Booster Terrik, welcher den Jedi-Schülern ein Heim bot. Als das Schiff sich in der Nähe Clak'dor VIIs aufhielt, kamen die Skywalkers mit Cilghal zum provisorischen Refugium, wo sie direkt von Tionne, Kam, Booster, Mirax und den Schülern der Akademie empfangen wurden. Bei einer Konferenz mit dem Jedi-Meister, ihrem Ehemann und Terrik wurde vorgeschlagen, den Standort der Jedi entweder auf eine Raumstation im Schlund oder in den Tiefkern zu verlagern. Auf Tionnes Druck hin erklärte Kam sich schließlich bereit, dass beide mit einer Suche für eine geheime Basis im Kern beginnen sollten. Als sie ihre Arbeit abgeschlossen hatten, erstatteten sie Luke Bericht und beglückwünschten ihm zur Geburt seines Sohnes Ben.Die Verheißung Trotz der Eclipse-Basis verblieben Kam und Tionne mit ihren Schülern auf der Händler und beaufsichtigen bei einem Besuch von Luke die Schüler auf dem Paradedeck des Zerstörers. Bei einem Abstecher bei Reecee geriet das Schiff jedoch in einen unerwarteten Angriff und musste nach Eclipse fliehen, zumal die Sicherheit der Schüler hohe Priorität hatte.Das Ultimatum Nach dem Fall von Coruscant brachte man Tionne und die Kinder vorübergehend nach Borleias, doch da die Händler bei den dortigen Kampfhandlungen gebraucht wurde, brachten Han und Leia die Solusars mit den Kindern, darunter auch Lukes Sohn und die Töchter von Iella Wessiri, in die Jedi-Basis des Schlundes. Rebellenträume Von hier aus sandten sie Aufnahmen von Ben an Luke und Mara, die den Kampf gegen die Invasoren fortsetzen. Als sich ein neuer Jedi-Rat auf Mon Calamari formte, wurden Kam und Tionne zwar als mögliche Kandidaten in Betracht gezogen, schieden jedoch aus, da für den Krieg aktivere Mitglieder des Ordens benötigt wurden. Wege des Schicksals Als der Krieg nach der Schlacht von Coruscant beendet war, kehrten Kam, Tionne und die Kinder aus dem Schlund zurück und brachen zum Planeten Zonama Sekot im Coruscant-System auf, wo das Jedi-Konklave auf Zonama Sekot abgehalten wurde. Mit den Kindern wohnte sie dort Lukes Rede bei, und nach Ende des Konklaves brach sie mit Kam und einigen anderen Jedi zum Planeten Ossus auf, um dort eine neue Jedi-Akademie zu gründen.Vereint durch die Macht Im Laufe der Zeit wurden beide Solusars in den Jedi-Rat aufgenommen und wohnten, wenn auch verspätet, einem Treffen mit Cal Omas, sowie mit Han und Leia Solo bei, das die Qoribu-Krise zum Thema hatte. Die Königsdrohne Ein Jahr später wurde das Jedi-Konklave auf Ossus einberufen, zu dem fast alle Jedi der Galaxis anreisten. Tionne und ihr Ehemann kümmerten sich dabei um die Jedi-Schüler, und sorgten dafür, dass jeder von ihnen der Versammlung beiwohnte, bei der Luke zum Großmeister des Jedi-Ordens wurde. Tionne und ihre Jedi-Kollegen mussten alle Loyalität zum Großmeister bekunden, da jeder, der nicht mit ganzen Herzen ein Jedi sein konnte, den Orden verlassen musste. Der Schwarmkrieg Zeiten der Krise Im Jahr 40 NSY wurde das Große Holocron wiederentdeckt, dicht gefolgt von einem weiteren Holocron von Telos. Viele Jedi wollten vor allem zweiteres vernichten, da somit viel Wissen der Sith vernichtet worden wäre, doch Luke und Kam unterstützen Tionnes Entscheidung, das Telos Holocron zu erforschen, dessen Bewacher der Geist von Palpatine persönlich war. Einzige Bedingung war jedoch, dass sie unter der ständigen Bewachung von vier Jedi stand und ständig an medizinische Apparate angeschlossen war. Beide waren jedoch hilfreich für die Rekonstruktion der Geschichte des Alten Jedi Ordens und der Sith. Noch im selben Jahr veröffentlichte Tionne Jedi vs. Sith – The Essential Guide to the Force, ein Werk, in dem sie die Früchte ihre jahrelangen Arbeit zusammengetragen hatte und viele Informationen aus dem Großen Holocron eingefügt hatte. Neben vielen historischen Aufzeichnungen hatte sie Auszüge aus mehreren Holocrons als auch Berichte von Jedi, die sie ihr zu Lebzeiten angefertigt hatten, gesammelt. Gleichzeitig versah sie in dem Werk viele der Quellenauszüge mit persönlichen Nachträgen, in denen sie oftmals über Hintergründe informierte oder die bereits beschriebene Geschichte fortführte und um weitere Fakten erweiterte. Gleichzeitig zitierte sie oftmals Imperator Palpatine und informierte auch über die Dunkle Seite der Macht, als auch über Anakin Skywalker und verschiedene andere Gruppen von Machtnutzern. Vermächtnis Im Jahr 130 NSY kam es durch die Rückkehr der Ein Sith unter der Führung von Darth Krayt zum Massaker von Ossus, das vielen Jedi das Leben kostete und die Überlebenden des Neuen Jedi-Ordens in die ganze Galaxis zerstreute. Die Galaktische Allianz war vernichtet und das Neue Galaktische Imperium hatte nun die Vormachtsstellung in der Galaxis. In dieser Notlage gelang es dem Jedi-Schüler Ellu Viss mit Tionnes Aufzeichnungen, die zu jenem Zeitpunkt schon fast hundert Jahre alt waren, die Flucht zu ergreifen. Der junge Jedi hoffte, mit Tionnes Vermächtnis einen Weg zu finden, der Bedrohung durch die Sith habhaft zu werden. Eigenschaften Tionne zeichnete sich nicht durch eine besonders stark ausgeprägte Begabung in der Macht, sondern durch ihren Willen, die Geschichte der Jedi aufzudecken, aus. Im Laufe ihres Lebens sammelte sie beflügelt durch ihre Neugierde viel Material über die Jedi des alten Ordens an. Dieses Wissen nutzte sie zum Komponieren von Balladen, in denen sie die Heldentaten jener alten Jedi besang, und zum Unterrichten der jüngeren Jedi-Schüler. Hierbei kam ihr die Begabung zugute, ihre Zuhörer durch ihren Gesang zu bezaubern und in den Bann zu ziehen. Nichtsdestotrotz war Tionne keine bloße Pazifisten, sondern eine talentierte Kämpferin mit dem Lichtschwert, wobei sie mehr in beschützender Position auftrat. Bei ihrem Auftreten legte sie Wert darauf, als selbstsicher und souverän zu erscheinen. Insbesondere ihre Trauer über den Tod von Gantoris wollte sie sich bei ihren Mitschülern nicht anmerken lassen. Verletzt zeigte sie allerdings auch, wenn, wie zum Beispiel Kyp Durron, ihre Arbeit als nichtig und falsch angeprangert wurde. Trotzdem zeigte sich bei solchen Gelegenheiten ihre Neugierde, da sie an umfassenden Darstellungen der Geschichte durchaus interessiert war. Ihre Schwache Begabung in der Macht hielt sie auch nicht davon ab, sich schüchtern oder schwach zu zeigen, da sie durchaus auch Selbstbewusstsein im Kampf an den Tag legen konnte. Hinter den Kulissen *Tionne Solusar wurde von Kevin J. Anderson für seine Jedi-Akademie-Reihe entworfen und in den Büchern als Padawan eingeführt. Im Laufe der Jahre blieb Anderson einer der wenigen Autoren, der die Jedi-Chronistin verwendete und weiterenwickelte, da sie in seinen Jugendbüchern mit seiner Co-Autorin Rebecca Moesta als Mentorin vieler Schüler in Erscheinung trat. Diese Rolle füllte sie dann auch in Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter und Das dunkle Nest aus, wo Autoren wie Greg Keyes, Troy Denning und James Luceno sie immer zu den Schülern des Jedi-Praxeums platzierten. *Tionne ist die in-universe Autorin von Jedi vs. Sith – The Essential Guide to the Force, einem Nachschlagewerk, in dem viele Aspekte der Macht beleuchtet werden. *In ihren beiden Comic-Auftritten hat sie beide Male blonde Haare, wobei ihre Haarfarbe in allen Büchern als silbern beschrieben wird. Quellen thumb|Tionne in der Akademie *''Der Kampf des Jedi'' *''Der Geist des dunklen Lords'' *''Die Meister der Macht'' *''Darksaber – Der Todesstern'' *''Leviathan'' *''Jedi Knight - Jedi Academy'' *''Union'' *''Die Hüter der Macht'' *''Lichtschwerter'' *''Die Rückkehr des Dunklen Ritters'' *''Angriff auf Yavin IV'' *''Das Vermächtnis des Imperiums'' *''The Crystal'' *''Die schwarze Flut'' *''Das Verderben'' *''Die letzte Chance'' *''Anakin und die Yuuzhan Vong'' *''Die Verheißung'' *''Das Ultimatum'' *''Rebellenträume'' *''Wege des Schicksals '' *''Vereint durch die Macht'' *''Die Königsdrohne'' *''Der Schwarmkrieg'' *''Inferno'' *''Zorn'' *''Die ultimative Chronik'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Jedi vs. Sith – The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''Who's Who in the New Jedi Order'' *''The Jedi Academy Sourcebook'' * }} Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Rindaoaner Kategorie:Jedi Kategorie:Jedi des Neuen Ordens Kategorie:Jedi-Chronisten Kategorie:Historiker Kategorie:Personen der Neuen Republik Kategorie:Personen der Galaktischen Allianz en:Tionne Solusar ru:Тионн Солусар